Broken Yet Holding On
by ruwish
Summary: A revolt happens and Percy barely escapes with his life. He enters the world of magic without any memory, and becomes friend, mentor, and also comrade with the boy-who-lived. How is he going to help Harry, and in return, how is Harry and his friends going to help Percy with the war.
1. The Revolt

**A/N: Hi guys, long time no see! I decided to start a new fic. I didn't really like the old one. But if you guys want me to continue, then I guess I will. Anyway, here is my second fic. Enjoy! Please favorite, follow, and review! And lastly, be gentle. Thanks! **

**Chapter 1: The Revolt **

_...Where am I?_

_It's dark... I'm exhausted...but.._

_Thud. _I rolled to the side, closely dodging the arrow that was meant to send me straight down to Hades' realm. Just when I thought I was out of danger, the arrow that missed me by few inches exploded with a loud boom. Due to the immense power of the blast, I was hurled through the air and hit a tree, causing splinters to fly from the collision. That wasn't any normal explosive arrow that anyone could get from an armory. It was a gift from Apollo: an empowered sonic arrow.

As I scurried towards a safer area, I thought back and wondered about what exactly led to the current circumstances.

I realized that it had been three days since I escaped the heavily guarded camp. With the rise of Gaia, many demigods, and even the minor Gods received dreams and tempting offers from the Earth Mother. Of course, the offers varied from one another, but it was all related to personal desires. I mean, come on, who would reject an offer such as 'dating the hottest daughter of Aphrodite', or 'become invincible without bathing in the River Styx'.

However, I wasn't like any of them. In fact, I was the one who tried to protect my friends and families from getting brainwashed. In the beginning, it all worked out as planned since I managed to convince them to stay on the god's side, however, Gaia rose in power, the matter became harder. Soon enough, old campers such as Clarisse and Katie broke the alliance and joined the other force. To be completely honest, both of them were on the bottom of my potential-campers-who-might-change-sides list. Yeah, the list was quite long.

I started to lose control of my army as they slowly betrayed me. From a hundred to sixty, and now merely twenty people, the drastic drop of numbers also affected the moral of the campers. Rumors such as 'Gaia treated us all you can eat buffet' and 'the other side has all the hot chicks' began to spread. Then finally the inevitable—what I had been dreading—happened.

One night, just before I was able to tuck myself under the warm blanket, a I heard a knock on my door. I grumbled silently as I wondered who could possibly be knocking at this hour. I reluctantly stood up and went for the doorknob.

I was greeted by a cold silver dagger. Thanks to all the trainings I received in the past, I was able to jump back swiftly, avoiding the deadly silver arc. Under the dim moonlight I could hardly trace out the figure, but I was sure that it was a male camper for sure due to the thickness of the arms. The figure closed the distance between us by aggressively stepping forward while I leapt back to my nightstand and uncapped Riptide to meet his oncoming attacks. Usually a longer blade would have the advantage of range, but in this cramped area the short and swift dagger worked far better.

"Who are you," I demanded coldly at the masked figure. "What is your name? What do you want from me?"

Instead of answering, the figure pressed harder with each successive strike. Cold sweat began to form as I realized that my opponent was incredibly nimble when handling a dagger. Fighting in a small area would only give him an advantage.

Balling my fist and releasing it in a sudden motion, I willed the water from the fountain to crash onto my cabin, destroying it completely, but at the same time creating more space for me to unleash the full power of my swordsmanship.

I slashed at the man with full force, making his arm go numb as he could no longer hold onto the dagger due to the concussive forces behind each swing. He backed up hastily to recover from my lows, but I wasn't done yet. I bent my knees slightly as I readied myself for a quick, straight blow. With a loud battle cry, I charged.

Before I could end his pitiful life, he gestured his fingers behind him and shouted "Halt!" at me. I forced myself to turn in midair and landed with a large thump in front of him. I looked at him expressionlessly and was returned with a mischievous smirk.

"You thought you won, huh?" It was the first thing that the masked man said since the beginning of the fight. Somehow, his voice triggered a memory in my head as I silently searched through my memories. "Let me show you something and maybe that will change your mind."

With a snap, a second figure showed up behind the first man, with an unconscious girl in his arms. A sense of dreadfulness washed over me as I saw the familiar curly blonde hair—It was my wise girl.

"I am sure we both know how important she is to you," the figure said with a smirk.

"Put her down," I said in a really calm voice. I displayed no anger, no sadness, just emptiness and stoicism. "What do you want in exchange for Annabeth?" I began to bargain. I knew this day was coming. I knew that if I failed to ensure her safety, my enemies would use her as a bargaining chip once they successfully captured her. Just like now.

"Well, I am in no position to give you orders," the man said truthfully. "The Earth Mother has something special planned for you. As for right now, I am going to tie you up. If you dare to revolt, he will slice her throat immediately." I looked past his shoulder and glanced at the second man as he threatened me.

With a hostage in their hands, I couldn't do anything but follow their orders. But as you know, I am a rebel at heart. As the first man advanced closer to me, I closed my eyes, pretending to admit my defeat as he walked up with a rope in hand and a victorious smile hanging stupidly on his face.

_Three…_

The man walked a few scant steps towards me.

_...Two…_

Putting on the most menacing face he could, he sneered as walked another few feet.

_...One! _

I summoned a ball of water and threw it at the second figure's head, and with the force behind my spell, he was knocked away instantly with Annabeth still unconscious in his arms. My sudden action caught the man in front of me off guard as I swiftly darted behind him to check on Annabeth. The second man tried to recover from my surprise attack but I shot my hand around his mask and ripped it off when he was still stunned. It was Luke.

Before my old comrade could react, I knocked him hard with the flat of my blade and rushed to Annabeth's side. I couldn't afford to breath a sigh of relief since right afterwards the situation turned sour. The campers that had turned to side with Luke were yelling my name now. Without hesitation, I picked up Annabeth and ran. She was all thats left to me, and I would protect her no matter the cost. That was all three days ago.

"He should be here somewhere. Find him and bring him back to me!" I heard Luke bark out his orders, obviously not pleased about the failed assassination three days ago.

With the blast of the sonic arrow, I flew backwards and crashed into multiple trees. I groaned as I got up and cough out some blood. I quickly composed myself and checked my injuries. My jeans were all ripped, and my once orange Camp Half-Blood T-shirt was now stained with red. My right arm was completely covered with blood. My vision began to blur a bit due to the huge loss of blood and immense exhaustion.

However, I quickly shook off my sluggish thoughts and turned my attention to the blonde hair girl next to me. The blast from the sonic arrow seemed to wake her up as she groaned quietly and began to shift. Her beautiful grey eyes met mine with confusion and soon turned into shock.

"Percy, Wha-" Annabeth began, but I quickly covered her mouth with my palm to silence her. I put a finger to my mouth, making a 'shush' gesture and mouthed "I will tell you later" to the blonde girl.

Annabeth, though confused, nodded at my request. The yelling and shuffling made from the search party was getting closer and closer as I pushed Annabeth and myself into a big pile of leaves, hoping to camouflage ourselves from danger.

With my demigod sense and years of practical training, I knew the enemies were nearby. We both held our breaths tentatively, praying to all the Gods we knew, even Hera. The footsteps and slashing sounds were literally next to us right now. Cold sweats began to bead out of my forehead as I looked into the stormy grey eyes of my wise girl and circled my arms around her protectively.

"_What if we can't make it out?" _I thought to myself nervously.

Suddenly, it became quiet. The noise created by the search party disappeared within a heartbeat. My suspicion rose at the immediate silence. The feel was as if a beast had located it's target and was ready to pounce, and I didn't like this feeling at all. To make sure that all the potential threat was all gone and that this wasn't a ploy, I patiently waited for another five minutes before I motioned Annabeth to stay put and slowly poked my head out from my hiding spot.

It was quiet. _Too quiet. _After I quickly scanned the area, I rolled to my left while staying on a low profile. I didn't dare to uncap Riptide as the dim Celestial Bronze light was enough to reveal my whereabouts in this absolute darkness.

Nothing. Nothing at all. Even though it seemed to be safe, the sudden silence and retreat forced me to stay alert. Swiftly, I took Annabeth's hand and carefully helped her out of the pile of leaves. She still felt sluggish, probably due to whatever drug that Luke used to keep her unconscious. Nevertheless, we still needed to get as much distance as possible tonight before we could finally rest.

I glanced over at Annabeth worriedly and gave her a thumbs up as she weakly raised her arm and did the same. I frowned. She was in no condition of running, let alone fighting other demigods.

She seemed to notice my frustration and looked at me with sorrow. She knew what I was thinking. But she also knew that I would protect her.

She looked at me straight in the eyes fearlessly and whispered in my ears.

"Leave me. I want you -"

I grabbed her face and stopped her words with a kiss on her lips. Yeah, I knew I shouldn't let my guards down in the middle of nowhere, but hey, this was an exception.

With the kiss, her tensed body seemed to relax, and her suicidal thought melted away at my gentle touch. After that, I hugged her tightly, scared that someone might take her away from me.

"Promise me that you won't leave my side, ok?" I whispered softly into her ears, which she responded by nodding her head multiple times in my embrace.

Suddenly, the air tensed and a chill ran down my spine. I could feel my battle senses tingling at the upcoming danger. Annabeth became still, probably sensed it too. We broke apart, pushed each other to the side, and barely avoided the javelin that was embedded right where we were standing.

A small glint of fear flashed across my eyes at the realization that this was, in fact, a trap. I cursed under my breath, hating myself for acting like a novice. Not only did I have to fight my way out of fifty demigods now, but I had also placed Annabeth in a dangerous spot due to my own carelessness.

Annabeth's eyes widened with fear and immediately grabbed onto my hand. She unsheathed the dagger, attempting to fend off the enemies with me, but we both knew that she was in no condition to battle.

We were completely surrounded by my old comrades with javelins and arrows pointed at us. Our eyes met, and I gave her a sad smile. I could sense it. This was the end. I had to say goodbye to my wise girl.

"So Percy Jackson. What are you going to do now?" Luke taunted as he nonchalantly walked out from the rank. "I will give you one last chance. I am still willing to forgive you for all the damages caused thus far. Do you or do you not want to join forces?"

Yeah...Like that would happen.

"No." I replied to the son of Hermes with absolute certainty.

Luke smirked and said, "Now I will have a reason to kill you." With that, he motioned his arm, signaling the archers to release the arrows.

Before anything bloody could happen to Annabeth, I looked at her in the eyes, planted a kiss goodbye, and mouthed _I love you_ before I threw her behind me to safety.

She yelled with pain as she realized that I would sacrifice my life to save hers.

"No! Percy!" She cried out loudly.

_Too late. _I had already uncapped Riptide and began to swing it wildly. The force from my swings was able to knockback or change the trajectory of most arrows. With the morning mist forming, encircling the battle field slowly, I realized that I had complete advantage now.

Taking moisture out from the mist, I quickly made small pellets of enhanced water beads that were individually as strong as a bullet before I aimed them all at the archers, who were hiding in the trees. This was first thing I had to do: take out any long range threat.

I heard few grunts as my targets all fell from the trees, unconscious. With the dim morning sunray, I was able to estimate the numbers of demigods left on the field. I quickly glanced back and saw no sign of Annabeth. A wave of loneliness suddenly hit me hard in the chest. I was glad that she managed to escape, but here I was, facing my old friends alone in an abandoned forest. The fact that I might not be able to see Annabeth again didn't help either.

_No, I will see her again. That was the promise. _

With a battle cry, I did what I do best: I charged. This fight gave me a completely different feel. This was the goodbye, the farewell battle against my friends. Even now, I was still unable to kill a demigod. They were different from monsters as they have souls, families, and friends. Though they would kill me without second thought, I mentally told myself that maiming was the limit.

I dodged or parried the weapons that were thrown at me and when I spotted an opening, I would close in on to my target to give he or she a blow that would only be strong enough to give a concussion.

The fight continued on for another ten minutes as I tried to wound my enemies instead of killing them. This was the main reason that the battle lasted for awhile.

The demigods I was fighting against were veterans at close combats. They all had one common goal: take me down by any means possible. As a result, the battle was becoming tougher since I had no intention to kill, yet their blows came at me with all intention to kill. All I could do was parry or dodge.

I wanted to end this already, but their relentless pursuits were like those pesky harpies. I began to lose my patience. If this continued, I would fall from exhaustion and Annabeth would be in danger.

As one of the masked demigod charged at me, I swung Riptide with full force and knocked the blade out of the anonymous attacker's palm. But my attack didn't stop. The demigod's eyes widened in fear as the blade continued on its path. With a loud thump, the head disconnected from its body and dropped onto the ground as hot red blood tainted the green grass.

It was as if the time had froze. Everyone looked at their fallen companion before they turned their attention back to me, glaring at me with absolute hatred. Honestly, I was tired. I mean, yeah, I killed one of your friends, oops, but he was trying to kill me. In my defense, I killed him because I was trying to live and tend to Annabeth.

Well, I guess they didn't justify my action as self defense. With the looked on their faces, it was as if they were saying '_boy, you just made a big mistake'. _

"Percy, Percy, Percy," Luke said with a sorrow but dangerous tone. "Do you know who you just killed?"

"Uh...no?" I replied with confusion to the son of Hermes.

"Well, I guess you won't live long enough to find out." He said before he snapped his fingers.

My knees were slightly bent, giving me maximum power and agility in my legs, so that I could dodge any on coming strikes with ease. With both my hands on the grip of the sword, I looked straight into Luke's blue eyes; I was ready to give him my best. This was my final stance. A sneer was the last thing I saw on Luke's face before he charged at me along with the remaining demigods.

I no longer cared about the life of my opponents. The only way to get out alive was to kill them without showing them a glimpse of mercy. I became a monster, a deadly killing machine and likewise, Riptide became an arc of destruction.

I was able to dash through several demigods before they realized what hit them. But then again, by the time they realized, they were already down in Hades' realm. The smell of bloodshed spread across the battlefield, making me excited and energetic. I wasn't going to stop here. I was bloodthirsty.

Dead bodies of the demigods began to pile up as there were only handful of them now. Luke was one of them. His smirked from before was now replaced by a fearful expression. Blood dripped down from the tip of my sword as I stepped closer to Luke. With each step I took, he scrambled backwards in response, until he bumped into the trunk of a tree.

"This is the end, my old friend." I said while I held my sword up high, ready to end his life. The rest of demigods were too scared to stop me from killing their leader. They knew that stopping me would be bad for their health. However, it was considered as treason to not aid the commander when he was in trouble. As a result, the rest of the demigods were stuck in this awkward situation. But of course, there would always be that one _brave _person, who would attempt to save their alpha.

"R-R-Release o-o-our c-commander." It took ages for the anonymous demigod to finish, but he managed to stutter out his words, picked up his sword, and charged at me.

I merely raised an eyebrow at him before I ducked and swept my feet, which caused him to lose balance and stumble forward. He was so afraid that his whole body was shaking, probably thinking that his life was about to end. In fact, I thought I smelled a little bit of urine.

Today was his lucky day. I always had a soft spot for loyalty. I mentally sighed, remembering how my own friends had turned their backs on me, and before I could change my mind, I kicked the person to the side.

I turned my attention back to Luke. "So now that that is out of the way, any last words?"

Instead of cowering in fear, he laughed out loud like a maniac, which made me utterly confused.

"You think this is over? You think I am that weak?" Luke laughed out loud and said. He might have a trick up his sleeves but I shrugged it off, thinking it was simply a way to distract me, since his situation looked pretty grim to me.

Next time, remind me to not underestimate a child of Hermes. With a small smirk, he eyed past me towards the demigod who just attacked me. He gave Luke a nod in response and took out a remote from his pocket.

I widened my eyes in realization as I recalled the previous event. When he crawled in front of my feet, he secretly planted a jar of Greek fire under me by using his body to block my sight. It was a clean and clever move.

Too bad I was too careless. With a smirk the demigod pressed the button and a huge explosion blasted me from the ground. I was spinning in mid air with blood all over my shirt. My legs were bleeding badly and the scariest part was that my left arm was nowhere to be found. It was blown into bits by the explosion. Liters of blood were gushing out from my wound and for once, I thought that this spelled the end for me.

I was scared. Scared that I wouldn't be able to see Annabeth again. I wanted to see her smile and hear her laughter again before I die.

With a loud thump, I landed on my back, almost knocked me out cold. I forced myself to get up even though all the muscle in my body was yelling no. I had to keep moving before they find me. According to my judgment, Annabeth should be around here somewhere. I wanted to see her one last time. I had to say goodbye.

"Percy!" I heard a familiar voice cried out from behind. Yup, my judgment of Annabeth's whereabouts was correct.

I gave her a tired smile. With blood covering my whole body, I guess I looked pretty scary.

"What happened to your arm?" She said in a terrified voice as she attempted to find my missing limb.

"Gone. Pieces now." I said with a lopsided smile and stroke her face with my right hand. "I'm glad that you're still alive. Come on, we have to leave."

Too late. Luke and his demigods had caught up, probably following the trail of blood I left on the ground while I flew through the air. The situation was grim. I grabbed onto Annabeth and attempted to run backwards, away from Luke, but the loss of blood made me lose balance and tripped.

I was ready for my death. Nothing mattered to me as long as Annabeth was next to me. I closed my eyes in defeat as Luke walked up nonchalantly towards me.

Suddenly a blue-ish white light emitted from the far side of the forest, blinding all of us. After the light had dimmed down, I slowly opened my eyes.

Standing in front of me was an animal you don't see everyday: a stag.

This wasn't any normal stag that you see in the zoo. The one standing in front of me gave off a peaceful, but strong aura. Looking from afar you might mistaken it as an silhouette. However, once that _thing _was in front of you, its mysterious and mist like features would make you question your own sanity. I had never come across with such being, and I doubt this was from Artemis.

Before I could question anything, the stag bent down its legs, swooped both Annabeth and I up from the ground, and galloped away.

I let out a small sigh while holding onto the stag's neck, thanking all the gods I knew for saving me.

My back tingled a bit. It could only be one of the two reasons: Either Annabeth was touching my back or something lethal was coming at me from behind.

I turned around, just in time to see an arrow penetrating Annabeth's back. That arrow was meant to kill me, but she used her body to shield me even though she knew the consequence of her action: death.

I yelled out with pain, anger, and sadness as I saw my wise girl slowly disappeared before my eyes. The last thing I saw in her eyes were satisfaction, happy that she saved my life. Those grey eyes, those laughters, and those smiles would be gone forever.

Soon enough, Annabeth completely disappeared from my side as the stag continued to its destination. With all my grief and exhaustion, I lost consciousness while holding onto its neck.


	2. Who am I?

**A/N: So this is chapter 2. It is a shorter chapter compare to chapter 1, but I am very sure that future chapters will be longer. Right now, I am just trying to introduce Percy into the Harry world. I don't really have as much understanding with Harry compare to Percy, so there might be small errors later on. I sort of mapped out the future chapters and how the story will progress, and I am quite sure this will be one of the most unique crossover. I will try to update as soon as possible and in the meantime, enjoy! Remember to fav/follow/review. Thanks! **

**PS: For people who are wondering about my other story, I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it. I mean the writing is not as good and the plot wasn't really original. However, if people do want me to continue, I guess I will continue the story. **

**Chapter 2: Who am I? **

"Who's this? Do you guys know?"

"Why not ask him? He's waking up."

"Shh, he should rest more."

The last thing I saw was a wave, and I fell asleep again.

*Scene Break*

You know what I hate? Dreams.

Well I couldn't really say whether I hate it or not. Dreams, for demigods, were like windows to the past, present, and future. Their dreams could mean that both good and bad things were to come in the future. Dreams gave demigods glimpses into the future but it also came with a drawback: the dreams were extremely ambiguous and obscure in symbolism. One might misinterpret one's dream because the vision one saw was only the surface of the deeper meaning. I guess knowing the future could be great, but my current dream led me to believe that knowing the future wasn't all that its cracked up to be.

I dreamt that I was training the new campers on swordsmanship, and Annabeth had finished her own training, so she snuck into the area, watching me from the side with a happy smile. I looked back, and she gave me a thumbs up, which I returned with a beaming smile of my own. Under the intense sunlight, her golden hair shined brightly and her forehead glistened with sweat.

I held my hand up, and all the campers in the arena stopped their routines and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, let's call it a day, shall we?" I asked all the exhausted looking campers. They nodded in unison, too tired to talk. I held back a grin at the thought of it. To be fair, I was a really strict instructor, but in my defense, this training method was the fastest way to achieve the best results and ensure the ability to survive outside the camp. It's also a preparation for a war that could occur at any given moment. You might be thinking that I am harsh and strict, but I learned from experience that regretting ones own weakness is far more painful than any training could ever be. _Never again_, I swore to myself. I would never again be too weak to protect. By strictly torturing the campers—did I say torturing? I meant training—I was bestowing the younger campers my experience with weakness.

Although it was a while ago, I could never forgive myself for all those helpless moments. It was my fault that Atlas managed to kidnap Annabeth years ago, furthermore, using her as a bait and ultimately escaped his burden of carrying the weight of the earth and captured the Goddess of Moon. If I was strong enough and more prepared, Atlas' ploy would not have worked, and Zoe, Artemis' faithful lieutenant and someone I deeply respected, would still be alive. It was after all those regrets and mistakes and more that kept my desire to get stronger ignited.

As the campers filed out of the arena, Annabeth skipped her way towards me while I was fixing all the practice dummies. They were bruised up badly and slightly demented, but it was an easy cleanup job. Annabeth, meanwhile, waited patiently for me to finish my duties.

"Hey seaweed brain, I have something to show you." Annabeth said excitingly and began to drag me out of the arena.

"Wai-"

That was as far as I managed to get out before she started to sprint. I sighed and decided to run along with her, not wanting to be dragged on the ground. A small smile appeared as I remembered that Annabeth had a childish side as well. Her other side, of course, was more competitive and ambitious, but I adored every part of Annabeth.

She was nothing like a daughter of Aphrodite, who pretty much gossiped all day and complained about their already great looks. I didn't like it when girls wear too much makeup, and I was glad that Annabeth kept herself too busy to desire to put on any. Instead, Annabeth focused more on the practical things, such as architecture and battle plans. She wanted to make everything perfect, which sometimes made me wonder if she was actually a child of Nike with a famous catch phrase: "Life is a competition, and I must win it."

Still, like every other person, she had a soft side, a less competitive side. However, due to her pride, she didn't like to show it to others, not even me because she wanted people to see her accomplishments, not the cute little girl within her. Well, I guess those times when she truly acts like a child, times like this, were moments she'd only share with me. With that thought, my smile widened further.

I guess we arrived at the destination when Annabeth stopped in front of a lake. The sight was peaceful and had a warm summer breeze. It was the secret garden that Annabeth found a while ago and soon became our favorite place to spend some alone time together. In the middle of the lake stood a statue of Athena with her spear and Aegis, riding in her chariot into an upcoming battle.

This time it was my turn to drag Annabeth. I thought I saw a weird look on her face, but was quickly dismissed by her smile afterwards. We sprinted down to the river bank excitingly, which brought back some memories from the past where we were still young with excess amount of energy and excitements.

In no time, the glittering body of water was in front of our eyes. Excitingly, I stuck my arm into the lake to feel the warmth of the water. That was when all hell broke loose.

At my gentle touch, the water began to churn rapidly. The once gentle and peaceful surrounding morphed into a nightmare. The sky darkened and the wind began to blow violently. Soon enough, I could see lightning and closely following behind was the sound of thunder before the sky started pouring. The fearsome statue of Athena was replaced by a rising cave that was apparently under the lake. However, what frightened me the most was not the site before me, but Annabeth.

She started to laugh uncontrollably, like a maniac. With each step I took backwards, she advanced responsively with a step of her own. Her hair flew everywhere from the violent wind and her stormy and intellectual grey eyes now showed off a blank expression. She began to mutter words, but the sound of the hurricane covered up whatever she was trying to tell me.

Out of nowhere, dozens of anonymous creatures began to crawl out of the churning water, advancing towards me. Before I could make out their identities, the scene changed.

No more hurricanes, no more scary creatures, and most importantly, no more demon-like Annabeth. I was glad that the intense scene from before was now replaced by a more pleasant, but confusing sight.

I had absolutely no idea of my whereabouts. The only thing I knew was the fact that I was currently standing in a friendly neighborhood, since there were children playing around on the street, and of course, I hadn't sense any potential threats. However, my presence didn't seem to be noticeable as a boy just ran straight through me while kicking a soccer ball.

The house I stood in front of was an ordinary looking house like no others. The question was: Why am I here?

Out of curiosity, I took a step forward and read the mailbox. _Dursley. _I took note of the family name and walked straight through the door. It was like any other normal families. In the middle of the living room sat a chubby looking child, who was bashing his toy car with one hand, while his parents looked at him sweetly. It seemed like the little boy lost interest of the car as he threw his toy across the room and landed in front of another boy that I didn't quite notice.

Instead of looking beefy and confident like his brother, the dark hair boy in the corner, looked frightened and scrawny. I could make out the distaste he had towards the family members by the scowl on his face. When the car landed by his feet, the chubby boy pointed at the skinny boy and then to his toy car, obviously wanted him to pick up the toy and return it to the rightful owner. The dark hair boy simply responded by kicking the toy car to the side before he walked out of the living room as if nothing had happened.

I was unable to hear any of their conversation, but judging from their violent hand gestures, which included pointing and throwing hands up in the air, I could state the obvious that the family of four was having an intense argument.

Then the scene changed again.

I teleported into a dark room with a weak candle flame as the only sustainable light source. Books with ancient runes that I didn't recognize piled on top of each other, and across the room, there seemed to be a table with unorthodox lab equipments. Even though it was extremely quiet, I was able to catch a feminine voice chanting somewhere near the lab table. To pinpoint the source of my confusion, I glided towards the table full of strange looking pots and beakers.

Because of the mask that she wore, I was unable to see her face properly, and of course, the lighting didn't help much either. After another minute, it seemed to me that her preparation was completed as she came to a halt and raised her hand up with an eight inch stick-like figure in her palm.

Unfortunately, something must had gone wrong with her sorcery because the moment she pointed her stick at the boiling pot in front of her, it exploded. The explosion was enough to knock her off of her feet, and the mask that she wore to conceal her face was blasted into tiny pieces.

The vision began to blur, and I knew my time was up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something that made me freeze in place. I started to run towards the pile of mess desperately, but it was too late.

The warm afternoon sunray was the first thing that greeted me after awakening from my deep slumber. My head was still hurting, and I was unable to recall any past events. I forgot everything about my hometown, parents, and friends. The only thing I remembered was my name - Percy Jackson. Other than that? No. It was completely blank and fuzzy.

Alarmed, I sat up from the bed and quickly surveyed the room I was in. At the side of the bed, there was a small table with a glass of water and a cold sandwich on it. To my left, a man in all black sat in a wooden chair with his head down, probably dozing off from the exhaustion of looking after me. The tension in the air seemed to be light and comfortable, which put me at ease since my initial thought was something along the lines of imprisonment.

The shirt that I was changed into was slightly big for my size, but I guess it would do for now. I looked down at the dangling right sleeve, but couldn't remember the reason for my missing limb. Even though every memory seemed to be fuzzy, I looked at the sight of the snow white bed sheet tainted with droplets of blood that had long since dried brown and I knew for a fact that I bled a lot, probably way too much. Although the bleeding of my right arm had stopped, I still felt a lingering ache in my stump of an arm.

I lost track of time while I was recovering from whatever event that I couldn't recall, but my instinct told me that I shouldn't be laying around here. Swiftly, I removed the blanket that covered me and quietly made my way towards the door, afraid that I would wake the man up. I thought about leaving a note to thank him for the hospitality, but decided against it because he may wake up at any moment. There was no time for dillydallying.

As I reached out for the door, I quickly glanced back and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the still sleeping man. I twisted the doorknob and poked out my head first to make sure that no suspicious people were present. Actually, now that I thought about it, I was the one that was suspicious. After my quick scanning of the area, I stepped out of the room, and that was when I made a big mistake.

"What the - " was as far as I got out before I felt a cold hand over my mouth, and a pointy object at the back of my neck.

Reflectively, I raised my arm and elbowed him in the stomach and by using that momentum, I twisted my body out of his grasp to face the man that assaulted me. Well, at least I was glad that I didn't write a thank you note because the person in front of me was the same man that was sleeping on the chair.

Held in his hand was the same stick-like object that I saw in my dream except it was few inches longer, and a slightly different shade of brown. Now, I was not entirely sure what's going on right now, but I am fairly certain that a stick wouldn't be able to hurt me. But, the feeling I got from that stick in his hand felt ominous, as if my instincts were telling me that it was_ dangerous_. His facial features were elegant, especially his eyes, and I doubt that he had trouble to get along with girls.

Out of desperation, I looked around the room, hoping to find any sort of weapon to defend myself. I sighed mentally and put my only hand in my left pocket, but to my dismay, a ballpoint pen was the only thing I found. He smirked slightly and shot me a dangerous look, which I returned with the same intense glare.

The intense staring contest between the two of us rapidly rose the tension in the air. And finally, someone managed to break it.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?"

Great, this was just what I needed, more enemies. Right behind me stood three more people, also with their sticks out, pointing directly at me. Seriously, what were those things? And what kind of name is Padfoot?


End file.
